Warriors Tale
by kingpin2727
Summary: The untold story of Galbatorix and Oromis. Including the downfall of the Dragon Riders. Includes spoiler!
1. Prologue: Screams of Pain

Warriors Tale

Prologue:Screams of Pain

The gate swung open silently as three young men snuck out into the darkness. The cool night air enveloped their faces, like a warm blanket. One of them had brown hair and blue eyes: Galbitorix. The second one had white hair and hazel eyes: Illian. The third one had orangish-reddish hair and green eyes: Axton. "Keep moving," said Galbitorix, "I'll go to the dragon keep to get our dragons." Moving silently, like a mouse he snuck around the gates and stopped at a gigantic building: the dragon keep. Galbatorix opened the stable doors. _Crrrreeeaaaakk. _" Eh! What was that!" he heard a shout on the inside of the fence. Galbitorix grabbed the three dragons by their reins and ran, just as the torches lit up. The three companions met again a ways away from the gates. "Okay, lets go" said Galbitorix.

The three companions flew swiftly and quietly, not an easy feat if you are riding a gigantic dragon. These three were Dragon Riders looking for some adventure. So high up it was, that they could barely see any of the landscape below. Tiny farms passed like ants, and you couldn't even see the people they were so small. Finally though, they saw what they were looking for. A small clearing, just big enough and all but hidden except for the in the sky. They were safe here, or so they thought.

Later in the night, after returning from hunting, the companions were ready to sleep. _Snap._ They heard the sound of a twig snapping. Suddenly, they weren't tired anymore. About fifty Urgals, large, horned creatures, emerged from the brush. The companions were almost too tired to fight, but when the Urgals charged, they were ready. They fought for their lives, slashing, stabbing, even whacking with the blunt ends. They fought with magic and arrows, but they couldn't seem to stop them. Axton and eventually Illian fell beside him, and their dragons, until it was only Galbatorix and his dragon. Then it was only Galbatorix. He felt, rather than saw his dragon die, feeling it's life seep out of it, feeling it's blood on his fingers, feeling it's dying breath on his face. That gave Galbatorix the fury, a deep welling anger, coming from deep inside of him. " Brisingr!" he screamed, while a giant flame engulfed all of the Urgals in the clearing. The only strength was sapped by his scream of anguish.


	2. Chapter 1: Request

Chapter 1: Request

"Somebody get help!" came the cry of a farmer dragging a ragged young man through the Dragon Rider territory. "What do you need?" asked an old Rider. "Someone who can help this man". "Let's get his wounds dressed and take him to the Council". The two took him to the healer in town. As soon as they got there, he started to wake up. He shot straight up in the bed. "Where am I?" he asked. "Where is my dragon?" "I'm afraid you have lost your dragon" said the elder rider. "What...you mean...It ca-can't be." By now his voice was cracking. "This wasn't supposed to happen. None of it.Wait! There were others! What of them?" "I'm afraid their bodies and dragons have been found too.They're dead."

The young man had gone back to sleep. The elder was about to nod off too, but suddenly, the young man bolted upright suddenly. Glancing around quickly, his eyes fell on the elder. "Who are you?" the young man finally spoke. "My name is Oromis. I am a member of the council. What is your name?" "Galbitorix" the young man answered.

The next morning, the young man cleaned and dressed himself as usual, and then set out for the Dragon Rider council. When he got there, he was told to wait outside the door by a young boy. "What is your name?" asked Galbitorix. "Morzan" replied the boy. Then the council called him in. Galbitorix opened the door and strode in. There, seated in front of him was a semicircle of elders, all of them together forming the council. "Welcome young one. Come in." one of them said. Galbatorix stood in the middle of the room, his back to the door. Rubbing his sweating hands behind his back. "Well, I was wondering if - if I could get a new dragon in the place of my old one?"


End file.
